Ambassador from Irk to Earth
by Invader With Bleeding Eyes
Summary: Earth has been conquered, but they have been generous to us. I have been chosen for the ambassador, but the decision is my father's to make. If he says yes, I live on Irk with the two greatest Irkens. No, the Earth explodes by their hands. R&R RaPR MATURE
1. Prologue

Earth has been conquered. Zim had finally done it. We were at our knees, begging for a chance to be free, to roam our destroyed planet. No such thing happened. We were abused, mentally kicked, and physically exhausted. Our lives had taken a dramatic turn. Once the almighty rulers of our planet, no thought in our actions, no fear in our hearts, we were now stripped of everything. Our rights as living beings were gone, the luxurious buildings that we had once lived in, were now just rubble in our ruined streets. We never knew the meaning of pain until our enslavement.

We had no hope, until our chains were dropped, and a loud voice spoke to all humanity. We were safe. In our small town, we looked for Dib, to congratulate him on this great triumph, but we found him, only amazed as us that his chains were gone. Our savior is and was the Tallest. Many refused to believe it; others protested that they just wanted us to become relaxed, so a more through conquest would be effortless.

When workers came, we turned to those who had said that another conquest would be inevitable. We formed, and we stood our ground, weapons ready when the workers came. There was a small battle, and to our fear, the Tallest came. I could tell that every one of us had our heart in our throats. The most menacing beings that could ever be, were coming to us, because of our stupidity.

Not many think of the Tallest as menacing, but face to face, they truly are. You can tell that their bodies are slim, sleek, and powerful. Their claws are sharp to the touch, and their orbs stare deep into your soul. The Tallest Red is menacing way he sets his jaw, and holds your head firmly between his claws. The Tallest Purple is menacing in his own way that is indescribable. His insanity (by our standards) makes one gulp, and back away slowly.

They tried to explain that the workers were going to help us rebuild our cities. Sadly, this only infuriated the mob of us. Their English wasn't that good yet, and only Dib and me understood Irken. Dib just leaned on what was left of a wall and smiled. We were entirely different. I loved the Irkens, more than my own species at times. They were creatures I could communicate with, while humans are just heart-eaters. Irkens are emotionally complex, in an entirely different way. This fascinated me, and I began study them, more than Dib had. I learned their language, their culture, their history, and everything imaginable about them.

I stepped forward, and bowed in the Irken style to them. They bowed back, which surprised me. I said that I could translate for them. Dib walked up and wrapped an arm around me. He said that I was just insane, and that they shouldn't listen. Tallest Red, glared at Dib, making him back down. I then translated what they said. Flabbergasted, the rest of them backed down, and stood aside when the wave of workers flooded by them.

They did a good job. Our earth is more majestic than it ever was. The skies are clear due to Irken technology. The architectural wonders of the world, they improved, to make truly wonders. The water is clean, and fresh. Species that were on the brink of destruction were brought back. The government has been better developed, all of the country agrees with the decisions that The Tallest have made.

Why though? Why do you save a planet, so miniscule, so under developed, that we can't even protect ourselves against the most pathetic Irken? It is the same reason I taught myself about the Irkens, interest. We were interesting, something their minds couldn't comprehend. Then they discovered what we were useful for, snacks. We made the most rare snacks; the most delicious that was ever made in the history of Irkens.

So, we were made into a tourist planet. Aliens from all over the universe travel here to gorge themselves, and gaze upon the beautiful landscapes. We are the last planet with intelligence, that hasn't completely destroyed our landscape. Irkens live on Earth frequently, and occasionally, humans live on Irk. We have become like two sister planets, needing each other, yet Irk rules us.

That is all about to change though; we hang upon a thread, with a candles flame below us. One person's decision affects the whole world. A simple yes, or no can destroy us. Let us hope to god that my father says yes.


	2. Disagreements

A/N: Just a few notes. This story is a slash fic, although it isn't a major part in the story. The rating has changed, as I designed the story, it stepped within the boundaries of Mature. I think that might be it... Enjoy!

* * *

"For the last time Mai, No!" my father crossed his arms to make his point more clear.

I rolled my eyes and gestured imploringly with my hands. "This is not if I want a puppy Dad! This is the fate of the Earth!"

He made a snort of amusement. "Why you for the ambassador anyhow? A number of humans would die to be the ambassador for Irk, and you are the one they choose! You are the strangest girl I have ever known!" The twinkle in his eye signaled an upcoming change in subject, most likely into the teasing realm.

I did not want to go there with this conversation again. "Dad! Have you seen the Tallest? That is a reason why I am perfect for this job!"

"You need to be more world weary to be an ambassador, you have never seen the results of a war in your entire life!"

"I have seen and lived a war Dad! Do you remember the take-over a year ago, or have the hospitality of the Tallest distorted that memory?"

"That's another thing, you will be around Zim all the time!"

"I will be dealing as him like a pest!"

"You will be like the Tallest's slave!"

"I am their friend!"

My dad paused for a moment, before continuing. "Irk is like a huge, horrible city!"

"I'll be living on the Massive!"

My dad used the voice I hated, and cowered at, a voice that shook the house, and brought back bad memories. "NO!"

I crouched and covered my ears; the sobbing began automatically upon the sound of that voice. "F-FINE!" Tears running from my face, I ran to the front door, and threw it open, to reveal the orange and yellow trees, their leaves drifting in the midnight wind. A full moon hovered over the world, lighting it like a silvery candle.

The piercing light bounced off of a silver car, showing the silhouettes of two tall beings. I was bawling my eyes out, as I took Purple into a large hug, and cried on his armor. He wrapped his thin arms around me awkwardly, and rubbed my back. This did not last long though, as he pulled out of my embrace quickly.

Red seemed to roll his eyes at me and said simply. "I take that as a no."

I sniffled and wiped away a lingering tear in my swollen eyes. Shakily, I nodded at his statement.

He grabbed my arm roughly and practically threw me in the car. "Fine! Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine! Let's go to the Massive and destroy this place." He hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Purple pouted in the passenger seat, mumbling about how sad he was about the destruction of Mama's Bakery.

I grabbed Red's shoulder and shook hard. "NO!"

He growled and turned to me, a grim look on his face. "Give me one good reason not to blow this place to what you would say, Hell."

He waited, and I sat there, answerless.

* * *

The maroon haired woman growled and jerked the ship right. Nothing in her life was going right, and destruction was needed. Luckily, she had the job to do it. Gaz swirled and swooped through the stray asteroids, a green laser erupted from a small gun, and obliterated a meteor.

A voice came over the communication speakers. "Good job, Gaz, you are wonderful!"

Gaz did her signature growl, and turned to an asteroid, three times the size of her ship. Evaluating eyes turned to it, taking in every detail of the large mass. She shot like a bullet to sit directly above the asteroid. With only a few shots from her lasers, the asteroid exploded into a million pieces.

Ohs and ahs echoed over the speakers as Gaz spoke, "Say something like that again Second Lieutenant Trok, and something similar will happen."

She smirked as the Second Lieutenant murmured, "Yes Captain Gaz."

She gave a curt nod over the speakers. "Good. Now, Andromeda team, let's go switch out, and party!"

A round of cheers and hollers came over the speakers. Gaz smiled and veered to the left, to where the Massive loomed.

Once inside the Massive, Gaz took off her helmet, and shook her hair out. A few of the humans stared hungrily at her. Living on the Massive, they hardly ever saw a female Irken, nonetheless an attractive woman. Gaz growled, stepped into a teleporter, and disappeared.

Seconds later, she was standing in a messy apartment. Beakers were lying on their sides, different liquids stained the light pink carpet. Gaz rolled her eyes and spoke to her brother, who was standing near the next room, "I told you to not spill anything!"

Dib, in the science lab, looked up, his scythe like hair hung limply, bouncing on one side of his face. He pulled a pencil from his mouth and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Gaz."

Gaz growled and opened the front door. "Out."

Dib's eyes widened. "B-But I'm a fugitive!

Gaz didn't move.

Dib sighed, and gathered up the twenty or so, heavy tomes that he possessed. He waddled from one side of the room, to another, then out of the door. With a solid slam, the door closed behind him. He sighed and began to search for the sign up.

Just as he saw the place to get an apartment, he was roughly snatched, and pulled back into the apartment. "You idiot! You could be seen!" Gaz threw him onto the soft, pink sofa and plopped down next to him, turning on the television.

With Irken subtitles, the news resumed from the commercials that the two caught the end of. "Now, back to Earth News, the news From earth, on Irk. Our top story is how the young girl, Mai, is still having problems with her climb to the being the Earth ambassador."

A remote flew at the TV, and successfully, turned it off. Gaz was seething, as she retrieved the remote.

"Is that what is wrong? That she's going to be the ambassador?"

Gaz threw up her hands. "Yes! You deserve to be the ambassador!"

Dib shook his head. "I am a fugitive for good reason—"

Gaz growled. "No! _She_ told on you to the Tallest! _She _is the little whore!" The maroon-haired woman kicked the titanium alloy coffee table across the room.

Dib shook his head, keeping cool. "She is only sixteen—"

"In her prime! She is just fucking them, and getting her way!" Another object flew across the room.

A pause from Dib filled the silence.

Gaz grinned evilly at her brother. "See? Even you can't deny it!"

"You do have a point…"

"There, that settles it! If she wasn't so 'charismatic,'" This was said with layers of sarcasm dripping heavily from it. "Then you would be the ambassador, and she wouldn't be in their pants!"

"Robes."

A roll of the eyes came from the sister. "Robes, fine, you get the point."

"Yes I do. Come on, we need to clean up your anger."

Gaz growled at her brother and raised a fist. Dib simply pointed out the many objects she threw or kicked in the discussion. Gaz shrugged, and began to clean it up.

"We should do something about her…" Came the statement from the cleaning sibling a few moments later.

Dib rolled his eyes and turned to her, a vase in hand. "How do you propose we do that? Protest?"

Gaz glared at her older brother. "Remember when we were trying to prove President Man was a doll?"

A suspicious look came from behind the glasses. "Yeah…"

"Remember that we couldn't find anything, until we did nothing but look for signs?"

"No…"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "We saw that he had a pull string in his neck, and that he looked like a clumsy robot, after all we did was look for signs. We pointed this out, and the Vice President was exposed as the controller of President Man."

"Oh…" Dib nodded enthusiastically, waiting for his sister to continue.

She just sighed. "Put it together yourself."

* * *

I began to stammer out my answer, "For one, Purple likes it here. For two, why have an ambassador from here, if you blow it up? For three, we can produce grain for your snacks, and come up with more and interesting snacks."

"I'm still goanna blow it up." Red shifted gears and began to pull out of the short driveway.

I growled and slumped back into the bench seat. "Fine, blow it up in seven months if I do not convince my dad to let me be ambassador."

Red made a grunt of consent and had a spider leg push the gas pedal to the floor. We sped away into the night. Yellow and red leaves swirled in little clouds behind us, the dampness of the leaves made them glisten in the moonlight. Perhaps this would be one of the last full moons that might shine on Earth.

* * *

A/N: Love it, hate it...? _Please_ tell me in a review! It would be most appreciated. The next reviewer gets a cameo!


End file.
